Não Há Tempo para Perdermos
by 00-Lila-00
Summary: Depois de uma missão, Naruto e Hinata podem ter mais que relatórios para reportar... ou talvez seja uma distância impossível de percorrer? Uma songfic NaruHina


Oi gente, me empolguei com a anterior e resolvi abusar fazendo essa... a música é do Lifehouse e tem o título de "You and Me"... mesmo vocês não conhecendo, vale À pena conferir a letra (e de quebra, se der para ler o que eu escrevi entre elas... rsrsrs)

Beijos!

Espero que gostem... mais uma fic beta...

_"Na...Na-Na-ru..Naruto-kun... e-e-eu... a-a-mo... vo-vo...cê..."_

Aquelas palavras ficaram martelando na minha cabeça a noite toda... Hinata...

Estávamos voltando para Konoha de uma missão... eu estava bem ferrado... mas tinha que protegê-la! A verdade é que não esperava tantos inimigos... e tão poderosos... sempre atrás do Byakugan dela... mas ninguém toca um dedo nela enquanto estiver comigo...

Por quê?

Porque ela é... porque ela é...

_"Na...Na-Na-ru..Naruto-kun... e-e-eu... a-a-mo... vo-vo...cê..."_

_**"Que dia é hoje e de que mês?**_

O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo

Eu não posso prosseguir

E eu não posso desistir

Tenho perdido tempo demais"

O que, já acabou o dia? Droga, esse tempo que voa e me faz ficar ainda mais perdido...

Droga! Não dá prá entender... quem mandou ser tão idiota assim? Eu não disse nada... não falei nada... ela pensou que não me importava... mas caramba, jamais imaginaria que... um idiota como eu... conseguisse a atenção de uma garota como ela...

Como ela... ou dela?

Dela, claro... porque... a Hinata é... é... demais! É forte, mas consegue ser delicada... sempre tem palavras dóceis, mas consegue se fazer entender quando é preciso... e tem uns olhinhos tão... bonitos... e um rosto que me faz ficar mais bobo, toda vez que vejo... mas um cara como eu não tem chance com uma garota como aquela.

Não, não tenho chances com ela, em específico.

Mas depois de ontem... essas coisas me vieram à cabeça... se ela teve a coragem de falar comigo... aí que não mereço mesmo... porque sei o quanto é difícil falar para ela... ainda mais uma coisa desse tipo... tudo bem que eu tava machucado, não sabia bem o que tava fazendo... mas tinha que ter falado alguma coisa! Não se deixa uma garota falar dos sentimentos sem falar nada... nem que seja um obrigado... qualquer coisa era melhor que aquele silêncio imbecil...

_**"Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**_

Com nada para fazer

Nada para perder

Somos você e eu e todas as pessoas

E eu não sei por quê

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você"

E a única coisa que consegui fazer foi ficar olhando naqueles olhos que perderam a coragem diante do meu silêncio... ai... preferia sentir mais dores como aquela que afligia meu corpo que sentir o pesar que percebi nela ao voltarmos para Konoha... ela saiu sem me dizer mais nada... será que falaria novamente comigo?

Não mereço, não mereço... mas... por quê eu penso tanto nela?

Será que eu...?

_**"Todas as coisas que quero dizer**_

Não estão saindo direito

Viajando em mim mesmo

Você deixou minha mente girando

Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui"

Eu... eu disse... mas como me arrependo!

Pensei que iria perdê-lo... ele estava tão ferido... com a mania dele de querer salvar todo mundo... ele quis me proteger e arriscou a vida... naquele momento eu pensei que meus sentimentos poderiam ser correspondidos... mas a verdade é que o Naruto-kun faria aquilo por qualquer um, até mesmo para um desconhecido... que tola eu fui...

_"Na...Na-Na-ru..Naruto-kun... e-e-eu... a-a-mo... vo-vo...cê..."_

Depois que eu disse, foi como se um grande peso tivesse me atingido... mas a verdade é que depois uma aflição tomou conta de mim e queria nunca ter falado coisa alguma... ele... ele... ele...

Como deveria ser... nada disse.

Estraguei tudo... quando pensar que um rapaz forte e decidido olharia para mim? Não consigo nem ao menos pronunciar o nome dele sem gaguejar... e o rubor toma conta da minha face antes mesmo que complete uma frase... é deprimente... nunca fui digna dele!

Aquele silêncio me provou isto.

_**"Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**_

Com nada para fazer

Nada para perder

Somos você e eu e todas as pessoas

E eu não sei por quê

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você"

Mas naquele momento éramos apenas nós dois... e em meu peito senti que o momento era aquele... mas o momento passou e junto com ele as minhas expectativas... não sou boa o bastante para Naruto-kun, mas sei que jamais me dirá isso. Não irá me magoar.

Mas seria possível me magoar menos que com aquele silêncio?

Preciso sair... respirar um ar que não me lembre ele... paisagens que não me digam nada... não há momento melhor que a noite para abrigar meu choro...

Tudo está vazio, mas ainda assim eu te vejo lá... ainda assim eu te sinto aqui... Naruto-kun...

Um toque em meu ombro me despertou de meus sonhos... mas aquele toque... não, não pode ser... por favor, não preciso que você me humilhe mais... não quero que me... oh por favor... não faça isso...

_**"Existe algo sobre você agora**_

Que não consigo compreender completamente

Tudo o que ela faz é bonito

Tudo o que ela faz é certo"

- Hinata eu...

Hinata levantou-se rapidamente, interrompento o contato entre os dois.

- Por favor... não faça isso...

- Isso o que?

- Não... precisa dizer nada... coisa alguma... eu já... fui...

- Humilhada demais, não?

Hinata não o encarou, mas sentiu que aquelas palavras doeram nele, tanto quanto nela. Não sabia dizer como, mas ele naquele momento poderia compreendê-la.

- Hinata... por favor... apenas me escute... não sou bom prá falar coisas... coisas sérias.

Hinata não moveu um músculo, nem se quisesse conseguiria. Estava com muito medo do que ele poderia falar... seu coração estava doendo, apertado... pronto para...

- Não sei como você pode gostar de um cara como eu... afinal... você é uma garota que tem tudo para... para fazer qualquer um feliz... e... bem... já há muito tempo que esqueci a Sakura-chan... ela sempre foi como uma irmã e não teria motivo sofrer por uma coisa que nunca terei... e você sempre esteve ali... sempre foi tão cômodo te ter por perto... que só entendi o quanto você me faria falta quando vi aqueles imbecis avançarem em sua direção... a verdade é que... eu queria que minhas ações dissessem mais por mim...

A garota não conseguiria encará-lo... mas ele estava dizendo aquilo mesmo?

Naruto aproximou-se dela, os braços ainda tímidos envolvendo a kunoichi num abraço caloroso e muito esperado. Aquele era um reconhecimento, um prêmio? Nâo... era mais...

- Se ainda assim minhas ações não conseguirem falar por mim... por favor, me deixe dizer.

Ela virou-se, surpreendendo-o.

_**"Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas**_

Com nada para fazer

Nada para provar

Somos você e eu e todas as pessoas

E eu não sei por quê

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você"

Os dois se encaravam há muitos segundos, mas parecia uma eternidade. Os olhos diziam mais que as palavras. Desde quando foram tão cúmplices assim? Não foi preciso o uso de palavras... os lábios dela nos dele disseram muito mais que em toda a vida até agora.

Como deveria ser, ele era dela e ela era dele.

_**"Que dia é**_

e em que mês

_**  
Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo"**_

Espero que gostem!


End file.
